


One of those days

by Ebyru



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anger, Dark Comedy, Gen, Insanity, Mind Games, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebyru/pseuds/Ebyru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just one of those days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of those days

**Author's Note:**

> another of my 10 shuffle!fic meme drabbles.
> 
> please tell me if you'd like me to post more.

Moriarty tumbles out of bed. On purpose.

Throws his pillow across the room hard enough to bang against his door and signal his guards outside. On purpose.

Then stands and trips over his gun that fell from his pillow case. _Not_ on purpose.

 

What the fuck is this gun trying to do? Kill him?

How could it disobey him, disrupt his perfect chain of events? The _bastard_.

Good thing it isn’t alive or it would be _even more_ dead. Even more lifeless.

He throws it against the door for good measure.

 

Sebastian appears, picking the pillow up from the floor.

Moriarty glares and he instantly drops it. Moriarty smiles, shoots him anyway.


End file.
